bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacques Lamoth
Jacques Lamoth (ジャック・ラモホゥ, Jakku Ramohu), more widely known as The Butterfly (ザ・バッターフライ, Za Battāfurai), is an infamous villain hailing from . Also known as a Magician of Evil (悪のマジシャﾝ, Aku no Majishan), he has amassed great infamy thanks to his magic and illusionism, making him a cunning and tricky foe. Having disappeared for over two decades, he recently took the stage again and has since then been ranked as ? on the Most Wanted List. Appearance The Butterfly is a taller-than-average, slender man whose face is always covered by a mask. His trademark mask is a white one adorned with a golden butterfly, having two holes for each of his eyes where the upper wings of the butterfly are. To this day, he was never seen without his mask, making his current appearance completely unknown to the Heroes and the Police Force. More often than not, he wears a magician's top hat and extravagant clothing that make him stand out. His hat is topped with two purple, curvy antennas-like appendages, as a reference to his animal namesake, the butterfly. He also wears a white coat with golden adornments and purple outlining, which is complemented with a frilly white neckerchief that he negligently lets out of his collar. Additionally, he sports white, slightly puffy pants that are usually tucked inside his purple, high-reaching boots. Last but not least, he wears white gloves very reminiscent of a magician's. Personality Dubbing himself a Magician of Evil (悪のマジシャﾝ, Aku no Majishan), the Butterfly is a showy and egocentric individual who appears to be very self-confident. One testimony to this is the fact that he usually speaks and behaves as though he was on a stage, constantly addressing some fictitious spectators. Additionally, the Butterfly possesses great cunningness, as demonstrated by his preference to resort to underhanded tactics rather than fighting honourably. He might as well be one of the smartest persons in the series, being able to lay a trap in a matter of seconds and at a moment's notice. Through the use of his Quirk, Pheromones, the Butterfly has also become an adept at psychological manipulation. He is an highly manipulative character: even without the use of his Quirk, the Butterfly is deceitful and tricky, making him a very dangerous individual to deal with per se. True to his villainous nature, the Butterfly is very cruel and has no regards about the civil population, whom he deems as worthless sacrifices and mere stepping stones on his way to supreme power. Likewise, most heroes are to him but "puny flies" that ought to be swatted. His true ambition is in fact a rather childish one, being to hold the world’s fate in his hands so that he could play with it on a whim. History Becoming a Magician The Butterfly was born as Jacques Lamoth in Paris, to a rather mundane family. He grew up in the bohemian district of , where he was surrounded by circus artists and stage performers. That being so, it was no surprise that he decided to become a magician ever since he was a teenager. Quickly learning the ins and outs of the profession, he became very successful at playing his tricks. Though it is today believed that it was in great part thanks to his Quirk, Lamoth quickly gained fame across the world as an outstanding illusionist, and started to travel around the globe in order to amaze more and more spectators. Rise of the Butterfly Though Lamoth ended up possessing all that he could ask for —fame, wealth and global acknowledgment— at the early age of 24 no less, he quickly became bored of that life of his. Starting to crave for more power, Lamoth progressively began to put his Quirk to evil use: robbing banks and jewellers, capturing people for ransoms, engaging in shady tradings; all of this in order to spice up his daily life and in parallel to his career of illusionist. He adopted the alias of "The Butterfly", and made the front pages of several newspapers across the world for a few years. It is generally believed that, during that time, he made the acquaintance of , who would eventually become his disciple. The Curtain Draws However, it is only after a certain event that he irremediably became a villain at heart. That one time, as Jacques Lamoth was travelling to Japan in order to perform at Tokyo, was also chasing down the Butterfly in order to put an end to his criminal activities. After a tough investigation, the international agency excavated the relationship between Lamoth and the Butterfly, and seized the opportunity of Lamoth performing at the : dispatching several professional heroes and vast amounts of police forces, they had the venue completely surrounded and waited for the show to end. Being cornered, Lamoth was therefore forced to reveal himself as the Butterfly, having to abandon his entire career and avoiding death by the skin of his teeth. During that night, the Magician of Evil inflicted severe casualties to the Police Force and to the Heroes that were gathered there, before disappearing in the moonlit night. Though it is rumoured that he has been hiding in Japan, the Butterfly was never to be seen again during the following twenty years. Quirk and Abilities Quirk The Butterfly’s Quirk, Pheromones (プハーオモネス, Puhāomonesu), allows him to produce microscopic, golden particles from his body. Once his opponents have inhaled these particles, he becomes able to create illusions in their minds, essentially making them helpless. Because of the nature of his powers, the Butterfly poses as a magician able to do anything, though all he does is creating mere illusions. Enhanced Speed Apart from his vast intellect, the Butterfly has also shown superior speed and reflexes. Reportedly, he could successfully react to and avoid a sharpshooter’s bullet, and also move right next to his foe in order to deliver a strike. In close-quarters, the Butterfly mostly relies on quick, sharp and accurate hits. This is also explained by the fact that, as part of his stage formation back in Paris, Lamoth also learned acrobatics, and has therefore shown to be able to perform impressive stunts. Masterful Stealth Fittingly enough for a magician, the Butterfly is also a master of stealth and infiltration. This is demonstrated by his time as a bank robber, given that he could already walk inside heavily protected places without attracting any attention. Each time the Butterfly was pincered, he was also able to escape, which goes to show that he really is a master at hiding. Even in combat, the Butterfly favors sneaky and unexpected attacks, such as ambushes or traps. Statistics Equipment and Weapons Cane Having kept it from his time as a genuine magician, the Butterfly carries a cane with him at all times. The cane has got a wooden shaft with an elaborate pommel, and is around 60 centimetres long. Though he can use it as an accessory, the Butterfly modified it so that it is also a useful weapon: indeed, it is telescopic, meaning it can be extended up to 3 metres long. Additionally, the shaft is reinforced with steel, and the pommel can reveal a hidden blade that the Butterfly uses in order to skewer his opponents. Overall, Lamoth appears to be quite proficient with it, using it both for offense and defense, and for performing acrobatic tricks as if it were a pole. Wing Machine The Butterfly also possesses what he calls a Wing Machine (ウィﾝグ・マシーﾝ, Wingu Mashīn): this device, which he wears on his back, makes him able to take flight, allowing for more mobility. Though it can be used as a means of escape, the Wing Machine may also allow aerial attacks. The Butterfly skilfully combines this ability with his proficiency with polearms, resulting in a versatile fighting style. The Wing Machine can also be used in conjunction with his Quirk, notably while trying to intoxicate the most people with it. Trivia *Fittingly enough, his birthday, October 31st, is the World Magic Day, which is also the day passed away. *He is an A-Rank Villain. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users